Un regalo para la eternidad
by nk3-ATR
Summary: *One-Shot* Todo el mundo tiene a alguien especial, alguien que se preocupa por él. Pero ¿y Marceline? ¿Tendrá a alguien?


Hoy era uno de mis tipos de días preferidos, nublado. Gracias a eso me podía permitir salir sin preocuparme por llevar algo que me cubriese del sol. Podía volar libre por donde quisiera, haciendo lo que y como quisiera. Justo como a mí me gusta.

Llevaba un tiempo sobrevolando el grisáceo cielo, pensando en lo que hacer hoy.

"¿Asustar a alguien?...Nah, hoy no me apetece."- pensé en primer lugar.-"¿Tocar música?...No, hoy tengo que aprovechar el día fuera."

De repente una idea vino a mi cabeza.

"Espiar a Finn y a Jake. Si, perfecto."- dije, empezando a preguntarme en que andarían ocupados hoy, el par de simpáticos héroes de pacotilla.

Acto seguido, cambié el rumbo de mi vuelo, en dirección al fuerte del árbol, que se alzaba en el centro de las bastas praderas.

Tras no mucho tiempo llegué al gran árbol, y decidí asomarme la ventana que daba al salón. Allí pude ver a un peludo animal, buscando algo entre unos cajones.

"Donde diablos estarán esas cosas. Glob, la última persona que las uso fue mamá, y de eso hace años."- exclamó algo exasperado, un nervioso Jake.

Observé curiosa la escena. ¿Qué estaría buscando?

"¡Oh! ¡Aquí esta!"- exclamó alegre Jake, resolviendo mis dudas.

Entre sus manos, sostenía una pequeña caja de costura. Estaba cubierta con algo de polvo, y se notaba que era antigua. Sin embargo, era bonita. Tenía un par de grabados en su superficie de madera, que formaban líneas de formas diversas, acentuadas por una capa de pintura dorada en su superficie. El resto de la caja, por su parte, conservaba su color madera, sin pintura que la cubriese.

Rápidamente, el perro se fue de la sala de estar, y se dirigió al piso superior de la casa. Yo me alcé volando hasta la ventana que daba al dormitorio del lugar, con intención de seguir observando, y descubrir a que se debía la necesidad por la caja de costura.- "¿A caso Jake, sabe siquiera coser?"- me pregunté mentalmente.

Una vez allí pude ver que cierto humano, con sombrero de oso, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y varias ¿telas? de distintos colores en su regazo.- "¿Qué están tramando este par de bobos?"

En pocos segundos, el chucho había llegado a la habitación, y colocó la cajita junto al pequeñajo de Finn.

"Aquí tienes hermanito, ya tienes lo que me pediste."- dijo Jake con los brazos apoyados en la cintura.-"¿Me vas a decir ya, para que querías todas estas cosas? Tu no sabes coser, ¿no?"

"La verdad es que PB me dio unas clases de costura hace un tiempo, pero aún así no se hacer mucho. Es para hacerle un regalo a alguien."- contestó con una sonrisa mi humano amigo, dejándome con un expresión confusa.

"¿Para quién es el regalo, para que Finn se tome tantas molestias?"- dudé durante unos instantes, antes de que Jake continuase la conversación.

"Con que un regalo eh. ¿No será para una chica verdad?"- dijo, con un tono bromista.

"Puede."- contestó Finn sin borrar su sonrisa, y sacando algunos de los materiales que usaría para coser.

Esto hizo que el cobarde perro, cubriese su boca, conteniendo una risita mas digna de una colegiala cotilla, que de alguien de su edad.

"Ya veo por donde vas, Finn. Te dejo solo, son tus asuntos personales después de todo."- se despidió, bajando de vuelta al salón.

Yo sin embargo, me quede allí, observando a Finn. Parecía tan concentrado mientras comenzaba a coser. Le costó un poco meter el hilo en el ojo de la aguja, pero rápidamente, comenzó a unir un par de trozos de tela.

Lo hacía todo conservando esa sonrisa, tan alegre, tan decidida. Realmente, sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, debía ser para alguien muy importante, seguramente para su novia.

Decidí que era momento de irse de allí, eso era algo privado. Incluso alguien como yo, sabe cuando un momento debe ser verdaderamente íntimo.

Por el camino de vuelta a casa, me quedé pensando.- "¿Cómo sería tener a alguien como Finn contigo? ¿Alguien que se preocupara por ti? ¿Qué pensara en ti? "- Por supuesto, yo tenía buenos amigos, el propio Finn, Jake, incluso a Bonnibel, después de que arreglásemos un poco las cosas, tras el incidente del Portero. Pero nunca había tenido a alguien verdaderamente especial. Mis relaciones siempre fueron muy… problemáticas. Tuve que matar al rey vampiro, mi primera pareja, por motivos que no vienen al caso; y mejor no mencionar a Ash.

"Realmente sería agradable, encontrar a alguien así."

Finalmente, llegué a la cueva, donde se encontraba mi casa. Una pequeña edificación de madera que yo misma construí.

Me adentré en su interior, encendí las luces, y exhalé un pequeño suspiro. Toda esa basura emocional en verdad me agotaba. Por eso nunca me gusta pensar en mi vida, prefiero simplemente seguir viviéndola, con la esperanza de que los buenos momentos duren lo máximo posible.

Subí a mi habitación y comencé a flotar sobre mi cama. Ahora si me sentía con ánimo para tocar algo de música, eso siempre me relaja.

Agarré mi bajo-hacha, y tras un par de ajustes a las cuerdas, comencé con una de las cientos de canciones que conocía. La eternidad te da tiempo para aprender, después de todo.

"_The World is too heavy, too big for my shoulder.  
__Come take the weight off me now.  
__Thousands of answers to one simple question.  
__Come take the weight off me now._

_Oh, I´m like a kid who just won´t let it go.  
__Twisting and turning the colors in rows.  
__I'm so intent to find out what is it.  
__This is my Rubik's cube, I Know i can figure it out._

_Lost in the Playground, late night nostalgia.  
__Open the sky for me now.  
__Friends round the fire outside in December.  
__Open the sky for me now._

_Oh, I'm like a kid who just won't let it go.  
__Twisting and turning the colors in rows.  
__I'm so intent to find out what is it.  
__This is my Rubik's cube, I Know I can figure it out._

_Credits roll over the edge of horizons.  
__That I haven't discovered yet._

_Oh, I'm like a kid who just won't let it go.  
__Twisting and turning the colors in rows.  
__I'm so intent to find out what is it.  
__This is my Rubik's cube, I Know I can figure it out._

_Oh, I'm like a kid who just won't let it go.  
__Twisting and turning the colors in rows.  
__I'm so intent to find out what is it.  
__This is my Rubik's cube, I Know I can figure it out."_

Tras terminar de tocar, solté un pequeño suspiro.

Miré la hora, todavía era pronto, pero estaba cansada, por lo que decidí que por hoy ya era hora de dormir.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

"Mnn…"- gruñí aún entre sueños.

*Knock* Knock* Knock*

Un sonido, me despertó. Parecía que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Ya voy, demonios."- dije mirando a mi reloj, sin duda ya era hora de levantarse, pero seguía sin ser agradable que te despierten.

Rascándome la cabeza, volé hasta la puerta de mi hogar. Encontrándome a alguien conocido allí.

"Hola Marcy, ¿te he despertado?"- preguntó con algo de preocupación mi pequeño y tontito amigo, Finn.

"Nah, tenía que levantarme de todos modos. ¿A que has venido?"- contesté con algo de desdén. No es que no fuese agradable verle, pero tras lo del día anterior, no tenía muchas ganas de nada.

"Bueno verás, te he traído algo."- dijo, y en ese momento, de su mochila sacó algo que nunca me hubiese esperado.

Era una especie de oso de peluche, pero no era posible, se parecía mucho a…

"¿H-Hambo?"- pregunté confundida, sosteniendo el peluche entre mis manos. Se parecía a Hambo, pero este era de color azul, excepto por el brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba hecho con una tela de color morado. Y uno de sus ojos, estaba un poco mas abajo que el otro.

"Te lo he hecho yo."- dijo Finn, sacándome de mi estupor.- "Al principio mi idea, era buscar el original, pero no encontré a nadie que tuviese idea sobre Hambo, o la bruja a la que se lo vendió Ash. Así que decidí hacerlo yo mismo. Sé que no esta muy bien, y lo entenderé si no te gusta…"

"No, no, me encanta, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca."- le interrumpí, al borde de las lágrimas. Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí, no podía creer que se hubiese esforzado así.- "Pero… ¿por qué?"

Una gran y radiante sonrisa, apareció en ese momento en su rostro.

"Por que hoy hacen 3 años desde que nos conocimos."-contestó, y antes de que me pudiese dar tiempo a reaccionar, me dio un fuerte abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.- "Gracias, por ser mi mejor amiga, Marcy."

En ese momento, me sentía tan…bien. No es que yo sea el tipo de persona a la que le gustan los abrazos, pero el suyo era tan cálido y lleno de afecto, totalmente distinto a cualquiera que hubiese recibido antes. Involuntariamente una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, y en ese instante me di cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Por supuesto que tenía a alguien especial, que se preocupaba por mí

Poco a poco fui correspondiendo a su abrazo, y me dejé fundir en él.

"Gracias a ti, por ser el mío…Finn."

**Y bueno este es un pequeño One-Shot que se me vino a la cabeza. He aprovechado para experimentar un poco, y hacerlo en un estilo distinto al que uso normalmente. Este es en 1ª persona. Es la primera vez que lo hago, así que lo comprenderé si piensan que quedó mal. Es muy difícil hacer algo bien a la primera después de todo.**

**Bueno, espero sus opiniones, adiós.**

**PD: La canción es Rubik´s Cube de Athlete.**


End file.
